First Kisses xxx
by Pen and Paper xxx
Summary: This is the sorta thing I wanted to read, so enjoy! Lots of ChloexDerek. Some other well-known charactors too! ;
1. Dark Kisses

Hiya! This is my first Fanfiction! Please enjoy and comment when you've finished reading!

Derek= I love Chloe!

Chloe= I love Cheese!

Me= I love Darkest Powers! But unfortuanatly, I do not own it D: Going to go eat some cheese now. :'(

Chloe= OH NO YOU DONT!

:P

He blocked me. "What'd you do, Chloe?"

I sidestepped. He sidestepped.

"You like him, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, I like him. Just not..."

"Not what?"

"Talk to Simon, he's the one who thinks..."

"Thinks what?"

Step. Block.

"Thinks what?"

"Thinks there's someone else," I blurted before I could stop myself. I took a deep, shuddering breath. "He thinks there's someone else."

"Who?"

I was going to say, "I don't know." But something in his gaze told me he already knew.

"Me? He thinks you and I are..."

"No, he doesn't think _that..._" I said quickly.

"So what _does _he think?" He asked, blocking my move to escape again.

"Derek..."

"What does he think, Chloe?"

Step. Block. Step. Block.

"Chloe?"

"That I like you!" I stopped moving and said it loudly. A bit to loudly.

He was silent, looking at me.

"Do you?"

It was a simple enough question, but I couldn't find the guts to answer, couldnt lie about my newly-found feelings for him, but couldnt tell him how i felt.

He stepped closer to me, "Do you, Chloe?"

I blushed, barging past him, hoping he wouldnt notice my flaming cheeks. He grabbed my arm before I could move past him though and tilted my chin up.

I yanked myself away from him, but from the look on his face he'd seen mine.

"You do, don't you?" He asked, whispering. I sighed, then I slowly nodded my head.

I ran past him while he was to shocked to stop me, giving me a headstart before he spun round to chase me.

I ran into the hall by the stairs before he caught me again.

His breath tickled my ear as he bent his lips down to my ear. "How long?" He asked, meaning 'How long have you liked me for without me knowing?'. I shrugged.

We stayed like that for a while, his warm breath on my shoulder made my stomach do flips. He suddenly pushed me towards the basement stairs, and we went down. I tried to switch the light on, but he pushed me past it.

I stood in the centre of the room, slowly turning to see him step from the shadows and into the moonlight, before disappearing once more. I spun around, trying to find him, only hearing a chuckle from my right, then followed by a bang to my left. I stopped spinning and suddenly he was behind me.

I only knew when he put his warm hands on my hips and growled in my ear. "You look so cute when your scared." I stiffened, knowing he was playing with me. He didn't like me.

...did he?

I was trying to work that out, when he spun me around, arms around me and claspind behind my back. I looked wordlessly into his eyes and saw _it._

The proof I needed.

So in the dark basement, where ghosts had tormented me for weeks, I slung my hands behind his neck, like his were around my waist, and we kissed.

It was a simple, sweet kiss but it was enough to make my heart skip a beat and my stomach do flips. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

But I never wanted it to stop... :D

Please comment below, this is my first fanfic!

_Pen and Paper x_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this one a two-shot, thanks for the idea sweetinsanity3! Also, I don't own a tree, Chloe, Derek (D:) or any of the Darkest powers. I wish I did own a tree... D: oh well :P**

~squiggles~

After the kiss in the basement, I felt utterly and totally happy. I felt like my world had suddenly brightened, but I wasn't going to show that.

I was sitting on my bed, fully clothed, when I heard a knock on my door. I evaluated the knock, working out who was outside, when he just came in.

He looked so out of place in the empty room I was given by Andrew. Huge muscles in the darkness, contrasting against the white/ cream walls. I sat up against the headboard.

"Chloe?" The gruff voice whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah Derek?" I replied as he stood beside my bed.

He bent down, stroking my hair, barely brushing it with his fingertips. I shivered and my eyelids fluttered at the sensation. I breathed out slowly and saw he was looking at me. Staring at me, more like.

"Derek? Are you ok?" I asked.

After a moment of silently brushing my cheek with his fingers, he sighed.

"I just had to see you; I can't believe you still chose me over Simon." He smiled.

"Well, believe it. I lov- I mean really like you." I blushed. He smiled, shocking me with a quick kiss. His arms were around me and I'd never felt as happy as I did just then.

That was, until Simon and Tori walked in.

We jumped apart, pretending we weren't kissing. I mean, I really, really like him, but I don't think Derek or I really want **them** to find out.

Thankfully, they didn't notice, or didn't say anything. I gave Derek a look though. He stared back.

Later that night, we snuck out into the dense forest in the back yard. We walked in silence, but not awkwardly. He suddenly grabbed my hand, and before I could panic, smacked his lips onto mine.

I didn't resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the Darkest Powers, I don't. I'm not that awesome. :P :D**

**I have been getting reviews suggesting I make my stories longer, so I will. If you have anything else you think I should include, just suggest it! Though I'm not really fond of two-shots, and I prefer to write short stories, I will try and change that. Now, onto another Chlerek moment... XD**

Our Song.

I sat by the window, looking out at the pouring rain splatter against the window. Sighing, I turned my IPod on, and clicked 'Study Music'. I listened, as this music always calmed me down, and yet always reminded me of my childhood. Happy days in the sun, before necromancers, witches, sorcerers... and werewolves.

Thunder clapped, and the piano played on regardless. "The Rain Has Gone". Ironic, cause the rain really hasn't gone, and I don't think it will for a while.

I sighed again, before noticing the air around me change, and there was a presence behind me.

"Hey Derek." I said quietly, knowing the others were out shopping.

"Hey Chloe. What are you doing?" He replied, picking me up and moving me along, so he could sit next to me. He leant back on his arms, waiting for my reply, but I was too preoccupied with the proximity of his presence. I breathed out raggedly.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" He asked, looking at me, staring me in the eye.

"Y-y-yes-s. I'm f-f-ine. I was j-just listening to m-my IPod." I fiddled with the wire of my headphones.

Derek just looked at me for a while, and I suddenly had to resist the urge to kiss him. But no matter what my head was saying, I couldn't look away.

Just in time, he looked away, however, not before I saw his cheeks had gone quite red. He was blushing!

_Why would he blush? I haven't embarrassed him, have I?_

I quickly changed the music to shuffle. The rain was still going behind us, and he was just so close...

"Can I listen too?" He asked, pulling my conscious out of gaga land. I shrugged quickly, not wanting to look like I wasn't listening. He took one of the earphones, though I could swear he lightly brushed my hair first. My cheeks started to colour.

We listened in silence, to Our Song, Only Me When I'm With You and Enchanted, all by Taylor Swift. Things started to get awkward though, when Love Story came on.

As we listened to the lyrics, I thought of how Derek was my Romeo, and I was the helpless Juliet. We weren't exactly in a castle, but our families fought (mainly my Aunt Lauren and Kit, their dad.) and I was hopelessly and madly in love with him. I felt like the only reason I still had hope about the world and saving the experiments, was the fact he would always be by my side. Looking over at him, I saw he'd been staring at me. It was at that point, when our eyes met, that the lights went out.

Blackout.

Lightning and thunder struck the sky, with it's terrifying music and lights. White against the black night. Bang against the silent world. No birds were tweeting, it was just silent. And we were still staring at each other. The IPod earphones had fallen out of our ears at one point, but I could still hear the ringing words of Love Story bouncing through my head.

All of a sudden, we were leaning forward, towards each other, and as we were already close, it didn't take long for his lips to find mine. His arms snaked around my waist, and mine rested behind his head, in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I was sat on his lap, lips latched onto his.

It was like what Heaven would taste like if you kissed it.

After we ran out of breath, I looked at him, in those deep green eyes. He stood up, hugging me to him, my legs around his waist. He kissed me more, this time it was more desperate. Before I knew it though, he'd dropped me to the ground, and ran off. I stood there like an idiot as Tori, Simon, Kit, Andrew and Aunt Lauren came through the doors.

Aunt Lauren took one look at me and dropped her shopping bags. "She's in shock." She exclaimed, running over to me. "Are you hurt? What happened? Did _he _do anything to you?" Aunt Lauren hissed.

Snapping out of my reverie, I grinned at her, "Nothing's wrong, no one's hurt. Really, nothing's wrong _at all!"_ I ran up the stairs, to my bedroom.

**No-one's POV**

Chloe and Derek slumped down against the same wall, as their rooms were next door to each other, only a wall apart. They thumped their heads back, sighing, contentedly. Grins spread over their faces as they whispered unheard thanks.

Derek got up first, and went straight out of his room, knocking on another door. Chloe answered, and he pushed her in, kissing her. The door shut silently. Tori was still smiling as she walked away from the door she recently closed. She was happy. Chloe and Derek had finally seen sense and gotten together.

**Derek's POV**

I pulled away from the angel I was kissing. She had a glint in her eye, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Chloe, I decided we have a song." I mumbled into her ear.

"What is it?"

"Love Story, our song is Love Story." xxx


End file.
